


Forever Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “S—Steve? What is...?”“Don't you like it?" Steve grinned, wide and menacing. The warmth and adoration in his eyes had dissolved into a manic gleam. Bucky’s eyes are wide, his legs trembling as he attempted to back away. Steve didn’t mind, he just took steps closer until Bucky’s back hit the wall.Bucky has dreamt about this before. About Steve Rogers pinning him to the wall, chest against chest, lips against lips. He remembers the thick eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, stammering heartbeats and fluttering eyelids. He remembers the vivid sensation of a gentle kiss and how wet his bed when he wakes up in the morning.He doesn’t remember this.“Pretty.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Fuck!” _

Bucky groaned in frustration. Strands of his hair tumbled down into his face, covering his tear splotched cheeks and reddish eyes. It has been going on around for a moment now, and even Sam, who at first felt pity for his best friend, had begun to feel irritated.

“Dude, take a fucking break. You're burning out,” Sam said. A sigh blossomed and refined in his chest. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning his full attention towards Bucky, whose eyes are busy going through the thick piles of papers around the scattered books.

Bucky, despite the obvious fatigue on his face, glared at the man. As if the words he said were a complete insult towards his bloodline. “The hell I will!” he barked. Sam wanted to smack his pal in the head right then.

It’s been a couple of hours since Bucky had dragged Sam into studying with him in the library. For the first few minutes, they actually studied. That is, of course, until Sam got bored and Bucky started to cry because he was stuck in one number.

“We are going to have our exam week and I still don’t fucking understand this shit at all!” Bucky wailed dramatically. Good thing nobody comes here, because they will surely get themselves in trouble for trashing around the place.

Sam, on the other hand, just sighed again while holding his urge to really smack Bucky. “Dude, get over it. There’s no point in crying over this and pulling an all-nighter if nothing stays in your head.”

Bucky half-whined at the words.

“Besides, we have like, another week to catch up.”

Sam shrugged, which makes Bucky whine louder. He stared back at the scribbles of words and numbers in his notebook and all of the horror of physics. He really just wants to get better at the devilish subject, but that fucking hot teacher keeps on distracting him and now he has to catch up all of this shit—alone!

Bucky groaned for the umpteenth time today. Sam smacks his head for real now.

“Dude, is it that hard?” Sam asked. His tone easing up after finally unleashing the built-up frustration inside him.

Bucky, ever so slowly, glanced towards his friend before slumping his head back to the thick book. “I don’t know Sam, it wasn’t this hard before... It’s just...”

Now the thing is. Physics wasn’t that hard. Hell, all subjects are easy as fuck for a stellar student like Bucky. But every time he tried to focus, he just... can’t.

Bucky’s thought wanders to the golden strands of hair and a pair of blue eyes that reminded him of the sunny spring sky. His head thinks about that soft lips, curled up into a smile that makes the sun jealous of its brightness. He daydreams about the warm rumble of the man’s velvety baritone when he chuckles in front of the class. To the ocean wide shoulder and that sharp jaw that's able to cut the finest diamond. To the narrow hips and unexpectedly strong muscles underneath that old-fashioned shirt.

Bucky thinks of Mister Steve Rogers, his thirty-nine years old physics teacher. Single, and responsible for the destruction of Bucky’s grade.

Bucky groaned.

“Hey, take it easy man. We don’t have to be good at everything.”

Bucky was about to protest, he knows he’s acing at everything. But when his mouth fell open, he found his words stuck in his throat. His jaws turning slack as his eyes caught the sight of a motherfucking Greek God in front of him.

Holy fuck.

“Shit, you scared me mate!” Sam turned his full attention to the cause of Bucky's loss of words. Mr. Rogers, six feet and two inches worth of muscles, is standing in front of their table, all smiles and perfection.

“I’ve been watching you both groaning and crying your eyes out for hours already. It's kinda late, shouldn’t you guys be home by now?” Mr. Rogers pulled a chair from the other table and took a seat in front of them. He propped his head on his palm, gaze wandering from Sam and lingered on Bucky.

It sure did something to Bucky’s heart.

Sam pointed his finger at Bucky. “Nah, it’s all on Buckaroo. He said he’s sick of your subject.”

In other situations, Bucky would immediately defend himself. But this is not any “other situations”. Bucky’s walking wet dream is sitting in front of him, blue eyes meeting his steel-gray ones. All he can do is shake his head frantically without uttering a single word, while a blush creeps upon his cheeks

“Buck, you should’ve just come to me if you want to ask about anything. You too, Sam. Anything for my dearest students.” Mr. Rogers chuckled and leaned back to his chair. Biceps flexing when he crossed his arms over that strong chest. The thing about him is, he wasn’t just beautiful and breathtaking. Steve Rogers is probably the kindest teacher in the school. Everyone hates his pop quizzes, but nobody has the heart to hate him. He doesn’t mind staying at school a little bit longer if a student comes to him, he listens to their rambles and befriends with them. Some even get to be on the first-name basis with him, but Bucky isn’t one of them.

Bucky was too much of a coward when it comes to Steve Rogers.

Sam was busy giggling and laughing along by Mr. Rogers’ jokes and a sudden idea popped up in Bucky’s head. He swallowed the lump stuck in his throat, another wave of heat spreading all over his pale cheeks. Bucky cleared his throat.

"Can I ask for an extra class then?”

  
─

“I must’ve gone mad.”

He must’ve gone mad, indeed.

Bucky stood still in front of the door. His palms are sweating and his heart is threatening to break his rib cage.

This is a bad idea, this is the worst idea. Bucky kept reminding himself that he's a complete buffoon, to the point he could barely sleep at night.

Mister Almighty Steven Grant Rogers said yes. He literally said yes to that stupid question!

“Well, I don’t see why not?” Mr. Rogers had said, Bucky thinks he died a little bit inside.

So here he is. His legs felt like jelly, that’s for sure, but that wasn’t even the worst part! Samuel Wilson, that asshole, had had the audacity to leave him alone. Saying that he needs to keep an eye for her sister, while in reality, Bucky is certain that he’s actually going for a date with that fucking sophomore.

Bucky smacked his own cheeks. It’s been a couple minutes since he arrived in front of Mr. Rogers’ flat and he hadn’t even rung the bell. He was trying to calm himself, but the more he stood there alone, the more he wished he could turn back time and slap his past-self with a chair.

“Get it together, Barnes!” Bucky whispered under his breath, finally building up the courage to ring the front door.

It doesn’t take a minute until the door is opened wide. Bucky cursed under his breath, given the short amount of time he had been given to prepare for the worst impact. Mr. Rogers flashed that beautiful smile of his, that Bucky bet could make even Aphrodite whimper at the sight. He’s wearing some casual clothes, nothing like his usual dress shirt that did no justice to that glorified pectorals and khaki pants. It’s a blue henley today, sweat pants and—shit.

Bucky really wants to brush those strands of golden hair from his face.

“I was starting to wonder when you guys will... Oh? You’re alone?” Mr. Rogers asked, not sounding even slightly disappointed. Instead, his smile got wider.

“Um, no. Sam gotta keep his eye on her sister. So I guess... Uh... Should I go back home and wait until Sam is available?”

Mr. Rogers waved his hand dismissively. Flashing rows perfect teeth while his hand rests to the small of Bucky's back. Bucky’s heart literally skipped a beat.

“No, no, just get inside. I was having my breakfast too, you should join me.”

Mr. Rogers pulled him closer until Bucky was inside the flat. His heartbeat spiking up the further he got inside the place. This is probably the first time for Bucky, to feel very close to Mr.Rogers. Brick walls, pot plants, thick books. There was a faint smell of cigarettes. Bucky wondered if Mr. Rogers smokes.

“You’re good with orange juice, right?” Mr. Rogers asked from the kitchen, and Bucky heart’s fluttered.

Shit, his smile is so pretty.

  
─

Despite what people think and what Bucky expected, nothing actually happens. They ate together and occasionally talked about school works, about some annoying students that have been troubling Mr.Rogers’ class, but that’s just it. Mr. Rogers kept himself professional all the time.

Bucky felt a little bit dejected, but he’s also glad about it. He thinks he would probably just disperse into tiny particles if anything would ever happen to their normal teacher-student relationship. Besides, Bucky doesn’t even know if Mr. Rogers swings both ways. Bucky knows better. It’s just a shitty, foolish love that he would eventually forget.

“Bucky? Are you paying attention?”

Bucky snapped back to reality, realizing he had been staring blankly at his notes. Mr. Rogers’ expression is warm, but his brows are furrowed as if he was truly concerned about Bucky.

“Shi—sorry, I guess I was distracted for a bit.”

“Do you want to take a rest? I could show you around my house if you’d like.”

Bucky blinked. He was not expecting that.

“Really?”

“Yeah? I guess you’re getting bored of working on this worksheet anyway,” Mr. Rogers chuckled. He stands up, beckoning Bucky to follow him. Damn right Bucky is ecstatic because he beamed along the way.

The house wasn’t that large, but it’s spacious, homey, and there’s a lot of Steve Rogers’ other sides for Bucky to discover. For instance, Bucky found out that Steve likes to paint. There were a lot of paintings in different styles from his college days. Bucky also found out that Steve used to be thin and sickly, but puberty happens and now he has a body equal to a fucking Greek God.

Did he just call him Steve? Yeah, he’s got that privilege now.

“Ready to study again?” Steve asked with a smirk, as their little house tour came to an end. Bucky groaned jokingly. He was enjoying this too much and all he wants to do is to laze around, probably with Steve cuddling him in that leather sofa, but he won’t tell anyone about that.

“Is there anything else I can see? What about this room over here?”

Bucky pointed out a single door. Steve had purposefully avoided that one, and for a while Bucky pondered if he should ask about it. Well, he had already asked anyway, so...

“That was... well, since you’re here anyway. Do you want to see it?” Steve smiled as Bucky glanced back at him. The lopsided grin was nothing new to him anymore, but something just feels off about it.

“I can?”

“Sure, you might even like it.”

Steve circled his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, and for God’s sake, Bucky hopes he can’t hear his heartbeat because he’s going to make a fool of himself.

Steve turned the door knob and pushed the door open. A grin still plastered across his face, as he lets Bucky take a peek of the said room. Bucky was smiling so wide, until his smile dropped.

“S—Steve? What is...?”

“Don't you like it?" Steve grinned, wide and menacing. The warmth and adoration in his eyes had dissolved into a manic gleam. Bucky’s eyes are wide, his legs trembling as he attempted to back away. Steve didn’t mind, he just took steps closer until Bucky’s back hit the wall.

Bucky has dreamt about this before. About Steve Rogers pinning him to the wall, chest against chest, lips against lips. He remembers the thick eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, stammering heartbeats and fluttering eyelids. He remembers the vivid sensation of a gentle kiss and how wet his bed when he wakes up in the morning.

He doesn’t remember this.

“ _Pretty_.”

Bucky eyes are still wide open when cold lips finally press against his. An arm slipped to his side, fingers gripping his hips until he felt it bruising. When Steve finally pulled back, his blue irises had disappeared, swallowed by dark pupils, and Bucky felt himself shuddering at the sight.

“What are you...?”

“Isn’t this what you want?” Steve asked, his voice dropping a note as he brushed his lips against the smaller man’s ear. The grip on his waist got tighter, and Bucky couldn’t help but whine at the rough contact.

“I saw you glancing and blushing at me, Bucky. You didn’t pique my interest at first, but the more I see you, the more I feel myself gravitating onto you.”

Steve gently touched his jaw and tilted it sideways, until Bucky is facing the wall. His eyes are locked to the pictures scattered around the room.

“You don’t know how much you turn me on.”

The room was filled with pictures, some of it hung and plastered on the wall, some of it scattered around the floor. Bucky would think that Steve likes photography just a bit too much if it were any other pictures, but nothing can change his mind right now.

There are pictures of him in the class, walking down the hallway with Sam, sleeping on the school library the other day. There are pictures of him from the swimming pool, in the locker room changing his house, in his house freshly out of the shower. There are pictures of him stark naked while bathing, sleeping on his bed, and there were even close-up pictures of him jacking off with headphones on.

Bucky gulped. Steve smiled wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody really pursues the conversation anymore. With Tony leaving the faculty room to his next class, Steve was left alone in silence again. And perhaps it was the boredom that made him do it, but soon, he found himself scrolling through his laptop to find the name. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky.
> 
> Sounds like a dog name for him.

The first time Steve knew about Bucky, it was because of Tony.

“Is it just me or does that kid have an obvious crush on you?”

Tony’s words snapped Steve from his daydream. They’ve been sitting in silence for a while, with only Tony’s fingers pressing repeatedly against his keyboard as the background music. It’s been a tiring day for both of them, not to mention how this is still the first week of the new term. The school is packed with new kids; hormonal teenagers chatting and giggling in the hallway, not knowing what kind of torture they’re going to face later on.

“Who?”

Steve asked, though his tone didn’t sound as if he was really intrigued about the topic. Really, it’s nothing new for him anymore. A couple of students had looked at him with that sort of look that doesn’t imply a simple admiration towards a teacher, but Steve loves his job, alright. He knows some of them look hella good and they act pretty mature despite their age, but Steve is a professional. He keeps reminding himself that they’re still kids.

He doesn’t  _ frick _ the kids.

“Barnes, James. Heard his friends calling him Bucky. A junior. He’s one of the best students we have,” Tony replied, sipping his third cup of coffee in the day. His tired eyes were still fixed to the screen.

“How do you even know that? He might just be cheating in every test.”

“Dunno. He’s always been on top of his class since freshman.”

Steve scoffed, but Tony, on the other hand, seems pretty unfazed. He might be annoying at times for mentioning trivial stuff like that, but even a playboy like Tony knows what is right and what is not. Tony knows not to  _ frick _ the kids.

Nobody really pursues the conversation anymore. With Tony leaving the faculty room to his next class, Steve was left alone in silence again. And perhaps it was the boredom that made him do it, but soon, he found himself scrolling through his laptop to find the name. James Buchanan Barnes.  _ Bucky _ .

Sounds like a dog name for him.

  
─

The first time Steve looked at Bucky clearly, it was in his class. Steve never really paid attention to each particular student if they’re not one of the smartest kids or the problematic kids. And besides, Bucky looks quite plain. He doesn’t really have that kind of charm or anything, but Steve could admit that his grayish eyes look pretty.

It has become a habit to him afterward. Whenever Bucky is in his class or simply just passes him in the hallway, Steve’s gaze lingered a little longer. Steve doesn’t even realize that he had been doing that until Tony gives him a disapproval look and shouted in the faculty office.

“We do not  _ FRICK _ the kids, Rogers.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Don’t give me that crap, you daft dimbo. You’ve been staring at that kid as if you want to eat him alive.”

“I was not!”

“Yes, Steve. Yes, you were!”

Tony gave him a long-ass speech that day. Saying that he should have been more professional on keeping his dick inside his pants, but Steve didn’t really give a fuck. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s been staring at Bucky, and even if he did, it’s probably because his name sounded like a dog name and not because that fucking tight jeans are distracting him.

He’s just trying to get to know the kid better.

Every time Bucky’s eyes caught Steve’s in the hallway, his full lips will curl into that beautiful smile. Sometimes, Steve found how his pale cheeks will turn slightly red when Steve called him by his first name. Other times, Steve would catch the glimpse of Bucky in PE with his face flushed red, sweat trickling down his chin, breath coming in short, and hair looking  _ completely _ disheveled. Steve never tells anyone that he came two times in the bathroom because of that.

It feels so wrong, Steve knows it, but he can’t help but stare.

Bucky’s voice was soft, it made Steve’s belly filled with butterflies whenever he called him ‘Sir’. His skin was smooth and pale as if the boy never met the sun in his whole life. His hair was slightly long and Steve would like to know how it feels under his skin, how it would feel like when he knots his fingers on it and press their lips together. His lips are red and full, inciting and plush. Steve could barely hide his gulp every time Bucky taps his pencil against it and he wonders how it would look stretched by his—

_ Fuck. _

He could feel his erection growing in his pants. Steve internally curses himself because he knows this is fucking wrong, but he really couldn’t help it. Bucky was  _ beautiful _ . He looks innocent every time he flutters his long eyelashes and so fucking sinful when he bites his lips.

Steve was lying on his bed when he finally gave up and undoes his fly with a strained groan. Precome staining his underwear as his erection springs free. He leans back to the headboard and takes a firm grip over his cock.

_ This is absolutely wrong. _ Steve muses to himself, but he doesn’t do anything when his imagination wanders to the sparkling doe eyes; to the vision of perky ass swaying in the hallway; to the pair of long legs and perfectly fitting jeans that did no justice to those thighs.

His erection was so hard, it was almost painful to touch it. Steve rubs himself as fast as he could, with part of his brain begging so he could forget his fucked-up fantasy and get on with it. But the other part just wants…  _ more. _

He hates this, he hates himself for imagining how it would feel to bury himself as deep as he could inside that hubristic hole. How Bucky’s steel-gray eyes would be wide open when Steve pushes himself even deeper.

_ Bucky moans are loud and breathy, his cheeks are stained with tears while his long legs are wrapped around Steve’s waist. Every time Steve pushes in, his eyes would open wider; his mouth forming out quiet gasps whenever he thinks Steve had fully buried himself. _

_ Bucky in his head will pull Steve close by the neck. His lips will be red and swollen by the time he presses another kiss to Steve’s lips until both of them turn breathless. His nimble fingers will thread its way in Steve’s blond locks, then his mouth will come over to the juncture of Steve’s neck to muffle the dirty moans by biting the skin. And it wouldn’t hurt, it wouldn’t hurt at all. _

_ Bucky would moan and whine as Steve bites his neck, leaving trails of red and purple marks all over his neck and down to his pale chest. Steve will hold his waist and angle his hips until his dick could hit his sweet spot each time he thrust in. _

But it wasn’t enough.

_ Steve wraps his tongue to the smaller man’s nipple. Licking, circling, and biting the swollen buds until he turns nothing more than a whimpering mess in his arms. His cock is painfully hard, but Steve won’t let him come. Not now, not so soon. _

_ “S—sir… please?” _

Steve shudders in his spot when a trail of hot strings spurts from his cock. It stains his hand and Steve groaned a dozen curse words under his heavy breath. He slumped back to the soft pillow, feeling delirious by the dream.

But it wasn’t enough, no, it was never enough.

He wants the  _ real _ Bucky.

He wants to know he actually looks like underneath that thin T-shirt, how pale his body would actually look like sprawled, writhing, and squirming underneath him. How sweet his lips would actually taste like when Steve swallowed every moan and whine that slipped from his throat. How he would look out of breath, smiling widely as he pulled Steve closer for another kiss.

Steve wants the real Bucky.

He wants every inch of him for himself. Bucky is  **his** and  **his only** . Steve remembers how his blood boils and how he almost crushed his can of coke when he saw Bucky with another kid the other day. His back leaning to his locker while he laughed at something that son of a bitch just said. Steve doesn’t even realize how long he had been staring with a grim expression until Bucky glances back at him, a sudden blush creeping on that gorgeous face before he pushes the man in front of him and storms away.

_ Cute. _

Steve didn’t bother to tell himself that this is wrong anymore. Screw that, screw Tony’s lecture about ‘keeping his dick inside his pants’. Bucky is  _ his  _ and he would prove the world about it. Steve is the only person that will keep Bucky safe, he’s the only one that’s able to shower him with love and stick him back if he happens to crumble apart.

He wouldn’t let anyone harm his dainty, precious boy.

Steve follows him home—just to make sure that he’s safe in his way. A lot of times he lingered a little longer to see what Bucky will do outside the school ground until it had become a habit. He would stay for minutes or hours to stare at Bucky.

He knows that Bucky tends to browse through his phone after a bath, not bothering to dry his hair or change into anything other than a towel. He sleeps with shorts and sometimes without any shirt, flashing his milky thighs and chest for Steve to ogle. And while Bucky likes to sleep early, sometimes,  _ on some lucky days _ , Steve would catch him on a rare sight.

Bucky in nothing but his boxer, pulled down until his ankle. His dick flushed red and dripping with precome, and his jaw was slack, breath coming in a ragged gasp as he jerks himself off by a video from his phone.

Steve came on the spot when he saw Bucky fingers himself the other day.

And that wasn’t even the best part. It did take him a little longer, but Steve finds out that Bucky is a deep sleeper. He had found Bucky sleeping in the library the other day and it took him a while until the boy would open his eyes after countless nudging in his shoulder.

Perfect. Just,  _ perfect. _

It was easy to pry Bucky’s window and slip into his room when he was sleeping. Bucky didn’t even flinch by the commotion, he just kept snoring lightly that sounded more like a moan.

He looks ethereal underneath the gentle moonlight which seeps from his window, and even more beautiful when he shudders and whine ever so quietly as Steve's fingers enter his tight, hot cavern.

But for Steve, it wasn’t enough. He wanted something else than Bucky’s sleeping form. He wanted more than just pictures of Bucky flushed cheeks when he sleeps at night.

_ He wants more. _

He wants  _ Bucky _ , he wants Bucky in his arms. He wants to see Bucky’s beautiful eyes glints in excitement when Steve takes him on a date. He wants to see Bucky’s cute frown when he doesn’t understand something. He wants to see Bucky's peaceful, sleeping face every morning. He wants to see Bucky wearing silk or laces, his legs spread open and his cheeks flushed red when he presents himself on Steve’s bed. He wants to see Bucky with his hands pinned on top of his head, head dangling and lips opened wide as he takes Steve with a loud moan.

He wants Bucky.

And Steve knows that Bucky wants him.

“What are you...?”

“Isn’t this what you want?” Steve asked, his voice dropping a note as he brushes his lips against the smaller man’s ear. The grip on his waist was getting tighter, and he could hear how Bucky whines ever so softly by that.

“I saw you glancing and blushing at me, Bucky. You don’t pique my interest at first, but the more I see you, the more I feel myself gravitated into you.”

Steve gently touches his jaw and tilted it sideways until Bucky is facing the wall. His eyes are locked to the scattered pictures around the room.

“You don’t know how much you turned me on.”

Steve inhaled the boy’s scent by his neck, taking in the sight of his lithe body while his Adam’s apple bobs. Steve smiled wider.

“I… I think I should go home now.” Bucky’s voice was soft and quiet, something barely above a whisper. He places his hand against Steve’s chest and starts to push him away, only to be stopped dead in his track when he realizes that Steve isn’t moving a single muscle.

Bucky was always pale, but now that he sees it up close, Steve could see how the color in his cheeks had drained. His pupils shrink when Steve leaned his face inches closer.

Steve brows furrowed. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice was soft and quiet, his hand moving to reach the boy’s cheeks and rubbed the fair skin with his fingertips. Under his touch Bucky shivered, jerking his head away only to hit the picture-filled walls. His fear-stricken eyes are glassy with beads of tears, and it didn't take long until the damp crumbles and breaks down.

“Buck—oh, no, baby? Did I scare you?” Steve cupped the man’s cheeks and kissed the salty tears away. Bucky didn’t even sob that loud, just inaudible sniffs while his shaking hands tried to push Steve away from him but to no avail.

“Please…” he sobbed, and Steve leaned closer to kiss the man again. Softly at first, just a chaste brush of lips against lips.

With his pair of muscular arms, Steve lifted Bucky with ease to his bedroom. Bucky was light and small compared to him, the sight itself managed to make Steve’s heart flutter in excitement. He watched as Bucky gasps at the sudden action and Steve wanted to see more of it.

Steve knows he’s greedy.

_ He wants more. _

The trip to his bedroom was long and agonizing. Bucky, despite how trembling his limbs are, proven to be more persistent than he looks like. He was trashing all over the place, stirring his body, and desperately waving his arms to lose himself from Steve. Bucky was kicking his legs, punching Steve’s chest and aiming to his head. But Steve was quicker, he was stronger. So he gripped the man’s wrist and stared at him with bloodshot eyes. He didn’t want to scare Bucky even further, but he isn’t going to let the boy hurt himself by the silly act.

“You’re going to fall if you didn’t stop.”

Bucky whined. He trembles in Steve’s arms like a wet puppy and it almost feels like torture to see him like that. He was still resisting, still trying to break away from the hug, but it only caused a lot of things to Steve’s dick. He wanted to push Bucky to the ground and paint every inch of that skin with his lips, showing the world that Bucky is his, his, and  _ his only. _

“I wanna go home…” Bucky wailed, still struggling to break free from Steve’s embrace but only to have Steve hugged him closer. Steve saw how the rim of Bucky’s eyes had turned red because of the tears, and it breaks his heart to see how Bucky looks so scared, but it also excites him in a lot of ways because he was able to see Bucky being vulnerable over him. Steve decided to shush him with another gentle kiss, hoping to ease the boy before leaning his lips close to the sensitive ears while whispering words of love and praises.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, but I promise it will feel good.”

Steve licked the younger man’s lips feverishly when he finally managed to reach his bed. Bucky tastes so sweet, so addictive when Steve bites and struggles to dip his tongue inside his mouth. And for a moment, when Steve decides to pull back, he was immediately greeted with the sight of swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Steve felt his blood run south.

Bucky scrambled away from Steve’s faltering grip, whining loudly when his back slams the wooden headboard of Steve’s bed. His breath was coming out short and ragged between the sobs, and Steve might as well feel hurt at the rejection, but he didn’t. He knows that Bucky is simply shocked by the sudden change, but Steve knows that Bucky wants it. Bucky  _ wants _ this.

He watched him intently, crawling closer to the boy’s trembling body like a predator stalking its prey.  _ And God _ , Steve was in heaven. He never felt like this before, to be able to have Bucky’s full attention, to have full ownership of him, Steve was ecstatic.

Steve reached for the boy’s arm again, holding his wrist gently while he trails soft kisses on the back of his palm. Bucky tried to yank his hand away, his head is frantically shaking as he pulled his legs close to his chest, but Steve isn’t having any of that. He wants Bucky and he knows that Bucky wants this too. It was strange to see how Bucky seems like he didn’t want it, but maybe he couldn’t blame the boy. It’s probably Bucky’s first time, it’s only normal for him to feel scared.

_ Oh, God. Steve is  _ **_his_ ** _ first time? _

Steve’s dick ached in his pants. He pulled Bucky close until the boy was sitting on his lap. Steve took a deep breath when he felt Bucky’s heart thrumming furiously against his ribcage, the quiver of his frail body as he sobs and tries to back away. His hand unconsciously came to the strands of Bucky’s hair, pushing it back before he threaded his fingers in the silky, black hair.

_ He can't help it _ . Steve knotted his fingers, angling the younger man’s head so he could meet his eyes. The silvery-gray meeting with his blue one.

_ He can't help it _ . So he placed another kiss to the man's lips and hums in approval. He likes it, he likes the way Bucky is soft and pliant under his touch. Bucky didn’t kiss back just yet, and Steve was okay with that. He has Bucky all for himself and that was enough.

_ Until it wasn’t. _

Steve gripped the man’s waist, causing the man to gasp at the rough contact. And as if he understands what Steve had craved, Bucky begins to kiss back. It was messy, rough. It involves more teeth than tongue, but Steve couldn’t blame it at Bucky for being inexperienced. With more training, he’s sure that the boy would eventually pick up the skill.

His hands came running to Bucky’s thigh, to his sides, and the small of his back. The whimper amidst the choked out sobs send shivers down to his spine and Steve wants to hear more than that.

_ More _ .

The calloused hand slipped under the thin layer of Bucky’s shirt, rubbing and feeling the smooth expanse of the younger man’s hips before moving to grip the firm globe ass. Steve almost comes on the spot when he kneads the flesh harshly, groaning along as Bucky moaned loudly. He can't think clearly—his head is spinning. He delved his tongue inside Bucky’s mouth when the boy gasped again in his grip, chasing the sweet, addictive taste and exploring every inch of him. Every part of his muscles tensed up, his skin feels like he was on fire, and all of the sudden he feels like the clothes he wears are a fucking pain in the ass.

_ Mine. Mine.  _ **_Mine_ ** _. _

Steve pushed Bucky deeper to the mattress, taking Bucky’s shirt that has been in his way for now. A groan immediately escaped from his lips when he caught the sight of Bucky’s lush, writhing body underneath him. He was blushing from face to his chest, without a single chest anywhere in sight. He was beautiful, enchanting; it should be a crime.

_ Steve is mesmerized. _

He pulled the smaller boy’s pants and underwear with shaking hands. Everything was happening so fast and Steve feels he’s going to combust just by the excitement. He was so close,  _ so close _ , and it was truly embarrassing for him to come just by the sight of Bucky being naked, but Steve can’t handle himself. He had begged for this day to finally come. And who is he to resist when the feast is lying in front of him, tempting and taunting Steve to devour it on spot; panting, gasping—begging to be filled by  _ Steve _ .

It didn’t take a second before his dick started to grow hard again in his pants. Steve hastily unbuckles his belt and pulled his boxer down until his erection springs free. Bucky’s eyes grow wide, an uncanny gleam of fear flashed through his eyes as he stares into Steve’s hardening length, then in his panic, Bucky tried to scramble away. His shorter legs kicking Steve everywhere he could reach in a frantic motion until Steve had no choice but to catch his ankle in a vice-grip. Pushing the boy down by his shoulder, then he pulled him close to trails wet kisses from his legs towards his thigh, savoring the taste under his hungry mouth until he was inches closer to the small dick.

“... _ Steve! _ ”   
  
_ Oh _ . Steve likes that. The way Bucky tried to protect himself and calling out Steve’s name as if he was begging to be saved from danger made his cock grow bigger.  _ Steve likes that _ . The feelings that he’s able to keep Bucky safe in his arm, he likes that.  **A lot** .

Steve didn’t waste any time to take the lube from the nightstand, watching Bucky’s pretty, gray eyes grow bigger as he coats his dick with a generous amount of it. He always thinks he could live by simply jerking off with pictures of Bucky, but now that he has the real thing—chest heaving in beautiful harmony, his slender body sprawled underneath him—Steve just wants to burn all the pictures to dust.

“S—stop! Please!” Bucky wailed, his eyes opening so wide when Steve forced his way into Bucky’s entrance, burying himself deep into the hilt without any preparation. It's still too dry, too tight. Steve was unable to hold back his groans and curses when the walls tightening around his cock. It was painful, but it was a good kind of pain.

Bucky’s breath is shallow, his fingers desperately gripping the bed sheet until his knuckles turn white. Steve had to hold his breath before he pulled himself from Bucky, moving slowly to let Bucky adjust to the sudden intrusion because it was too much. Too much—but not  **enough.**

He started slow, he wants Bucky to enjoy it. But Steve is greedy, he wants  _ more _ . He wants more of  _ Bucky _ . He wants to hear his name slipping out from that sinful lips, he wants to hear Bucky begging for his dick, he wants to see Bucky’s blissed, fucked out face.

Steve slammed himself back in brutal force, and when he pulled back, his ears caught the sound of a sharp snap. Soon enough, Bucky’s ass is opened just for him. Clear liquid mingling with drips of red. Splash of crimson liquid staining the sheets, just slick enough for Steve to repeatedly push himself into Bucky’s inside.

“Steve! Please, please—!”

Bucky screamed; half-begging, half-sobbing underneath him. He fought and tried to throw himself off, but Steve held him in place and fucked him harder, faster, trying to catch his own release. Bucky’s neglected dick was painfully hard and leaking, so Steve gripped it with so much force and pumped it in another ruthless pace.

“Fuck… you’re so pretty.”

Bucky was beautiful— _ erotic _ . Even with his eyes shut tight and drool dripping from his lips, Steve thinks he could do this forever.

The wet kisses of his lips trailed down from the younger man’s neck to his chest. Bucky whined when Steve sucked harshly on his nipple. His other hand coming to twist the other bud until it turns red and swollen under his lips. Bucky moaned louder, so sweet and desperate in his ears, and it almost feels like Bucky is pleading for more.

Steve’s cock grows bigger inside Bucky’s hole. His hand snakes to the slender and bruised hips, continuing to search for the right angle until Bucky moans even louder. He pulled Bucky until his legs were over his shoulder, a grunt escaping as he kept pushing himself deeper, deeper.

“Shit—Bucky...”

Steve didn’t stop, and he wasn’t any nicer. Bucky’s moans are loud and agonizing, the tears keep streaming down his cheeks, but he wasn’t fighting back anymore. He lies there and takes it prettily, letting Steve handle his pliant, sweating body as he likes.

He can’t help it. Steve landed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips, digging his fingers into the smaller man’s waist before his orgasm hits him like a violent wave. His seeds filling Bucky’s inside greedily, marking him as Steve’s prized possession. Yet he’s still moving. Steve is still moving even if he was doing it at a slow pace. His hand coming to pump the latter’s cock fast, wanting to help Bucky to reach his climax as well. Bucky’s entire body hurts, his legs are shaking violently before his cock gave up, then Bucky came with a long moan. Beads of white painting his flat stomach and tender chest, staining the already crumpled sheet even further.

They could barely breathe. With Bucky’s entire body going limp and every inch of his muscles begging for mercy. His skin is sticky and he wanted to hide from embarrassment, but his body refused to move.

Steve stared to where their bodies met, taking a moment to admire the sight. The flushed and dazed expression of Bucky’s face, the way it clenched up when Steve entered him. How soft and warm had the walls tightening around his dick. How his cock was still leaking and twitching after the intense orgasm they had just experienced. How his nipples had turned into a rosy scheme just like his chest.

_ Beautiful. _

Bucky stares at him with glassy eyes, he shivers and shrinks away from him, but Steve didn’t mind. Bucky is his and he knows it.

He tried to move away, but then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped, unconscious. Steve leaned his face and kissed Bucky slow, murmuring sweet praises and endearments while Bucky lied there, exhausted and barely moving.

“You’re safe with me,” he whispered and kissed the younger man again.

Steve smiled wider.

_ “You’re mine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t exactly proofread this because my friend hasn’t sent their copies, so maybe I’ll upload the edited version later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve remembered that day as if it just happened yesterday.
> 
> That time when Bucky looked so peaceful in his slumber, sprawled in Steve’s bed with his entire body flushed and limp. Steve had to hold himself from actually eating the poor boy out, settling to clean him and changed the sheet without having to wake Bucky up. They cuddled for a while after that. Bucky’s head was in his chest, his steady breath syncing with his heartbeat, and Steve felt like he was the happiest man alive.  
> Bucky was beautiful. Beautiful, and his.

He wasn’t here.

Steve darted his eyes around the classroom when he first entered it, urging to find a mop of brown curls sitting in one of those chairs. It used to be fairly easy, given how the person always sits in the same spot over the years. In the third row, next to a table where an equally charming black man would often lean close to him whenever he thought Steve wasn’t looking at any of them.

Steve knows. In fact, he always knows.

He sighed deeply and walked to his desk. It’s been a week. Bucky hasn’t been going to school.

Steve had tried everything to contact him. He asked Sam, but it seems like the boy was as clueless as him. He wanted to ask for his parent’s number, but he doesn’t want to risk their relationship getting exposed by Tony. Steve is risking his professional career here, and he knows that what he did was stupid, but he can’t help it.

_ Bucky was beautiful. _

Steve remembered that day as if it just happened yesterday. That time when Bucky looked so peaceful in his slumber, sprawled in Steve’s bed with his entire body flushed and limp. Steve had to hold himself from actually eating the poor boy out, settling to clean him and changed the sheet without having to wake Bucky up. They cuddled for a while after that. Bucky’s head was in his chest, his steady breath syncing with Steve’s heartbeat, and Steve felt like he was the happiest man alive.

Bucky was beautiful. Beautiful, and _his._

It was almost torture to part ways with him. When Bucky hadn’t woken up, Steve realized he had to carry him home. It was fairly an easy task since Bucky was light in his arm. Although, he had some problem choosing whether he should use the front door or snuck the boy into his bedroom by the window. He chooses the latter.

When Steve came home, he was haunted by the memory of Bucky in his dream. Steve had blamed the sheets for still smelling like Bucky, resulting in him jerking to picture of Bucky like a horny teenager. Steve is so doomed, isn’t he? He just can’t wait to see Bucky.

_ Or so he thought. _

It was hard since he couldn’t bother Bucky when there are midterms going on. Steve was forced to stay looking at the face of desperate students, and although it was quite a joy to see the lights in their eyes fading one by one, the thought of not being able to see Bucky tortures him.

It was even worse knowing that the students will have their break after this. Steve longs to see Bucky, but the universe doesn’t seem to approve their love. Not making a move quicker is probably his biggest regret now.

But  _ never mind,  _ Spring Break only lasted a week. A week filled with nothing but sorrow and gloom, but  _ only _ a week. A week then he could continue to see Bucky again. His beautiful, beautiful Bucky.

_ Or so he thought. _

“Bucky hasn’t been in my class again,” Steve said, forcing himself to look unbothered despite the thunderstorm going in his head. With a cup of coffee in his hand, Tony just shrugged. Steve could see that he was as thrown as him.

“His mother did tell me that he’s sick, but that’s just it.”

“Tony, it’s been a week.”

“I know, Rogers. Of course I know if my best student has been missing out on classes even though I’m sure he would catch up.”

Tony slumped to his chair, taking a sip of his fourth cup of coffee while maintaining eye contact. Steve just sighed again before propping himself back to his own chair.

“Maybe he’s really sick, maybe he’s just bummed. I don’t know, was planning to talk to him later.”

Tony sipped his coffee again, Steve just froze.

“What do you mean  _ bummed _ ?”

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and spun his chair. Setting his coffee aside, he waved his hand in an exaggerated manner.

“You know, that feeling you get when your grades dropped drastically. It must’ve been a shock since he never fails any of his class.”

Steve felt his heart skip a beat. His words were caught in his throat when it hit him.

He tried to hold himself back, tried to do it as calmly as possible even with his trembling hands. He typed Bucky’s name to his laptop, only to find his own eyes bulging when he saw it.

_ Did Bucky fail his class? _

  
─

Everything sounded like an incoherent mumble.

Bucky looked down at his food. Mashed potatoes and barely heated beans. Even with the loud chattering and laughter around him, nothing can fill his mind. The canteen should be enough as a distraction, but his head is filled with nothing but a pitch, black screen.

“I said,  _ are you eating that _ ?”

Bucky snapped his head so quickly from the potatoes. In front of him was Sam, looking at him with a skeptical expression. One of his eyebrows was shot upward, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Bucky could see his eyes as it traveled from Bucky’s dumbfounded expression to the barely eaten food. He swallowed at that.

“No,” he breathed, shaking his head for a bit, “you can eat that.”

Bucky lowered his gaze again, trying to avoid any further conversation. He thought that it was the most proper answer he could give, but Sam only furrowed his eyebrows even deeper. His eyes squinted when he moved his face closer.

Sam planted his palm into the table. “Dude, what’s wrong with you?”

And now Bucky was the one quirking his brows. He answered with a “What do you mean what’s wrong with me?” as he struggled to calm his nerves with so many things and nothing going on inside his brain. He had hoped that Sam would buy it, because right now Sam was giving him a judging look, and Bucky never likes it. Bucky would never hide anything from Sam, especially because his best friend had a keen eye every time Bucky got himself into trouble. Yet this time he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Sam, he wasn’t sure how if he would ever tell anyone at all.

“Uh, these are plums?” Sam asked again, pointing out to the dark reddish fruits. Bucky only scrunches his eyebrows deeply, mirroring the same expression in hope that he would shake it off.

“So?”

“ _ So? _ ”

There was a slight pause and obvious irritation across Sam’s brown eyes. He could feel the slight anger in his tone, or maybe it was more of an astonishment more than anything. _ “ _ Dude, we’ve been friends since you could barely piss on your own and now you’re asking me  _ so? _ You never let me eat your plums.”

Bucky paused. He darted his eyes from Sam and into the crowded canteen. It was as if in the middle of his thought that he could feel the uneasiness starting to settle in the pit of his stomach, the twist in his guts like milk curdled by acid.

The past few days have felt like snippets of vague memories his brain tried to stitch together. Bucky was lucky that his mother had given time to rest, because he couldn’t sleep. He would stay awake for too long in the night and his alarm could barely wake him up in the morning. He thinks he lost some weight because he doesn’t feel like eating, bathing, studying—he doesn’t have any will to do anything at all.

He tried to rest, but every time he closed his eyes, his mind would only wander to the same person over, over, over, and  _ over _ again.

_ Steve. _

Bucky shivered.

_ Bucky wakes up in his bed with his heart hammering against his chest. He could feel a knot in his throat, the shallowness of his own breathing as he struggles to calm himself. His shirt is clinging to his tense body like a second skin. _

_ He tries to stand up, but his lower back was aching too much. Bucky wails, falling at the first two-step into the ground. The loud thud was enough to make his mom rush to his room. _

_ Winifred Barnes frowns at his son, looking at him as if Bucky had done something so incredulous or stupid. _

_ “Oh, I thought you went to Mr. Rogers’ house?” she asks, a frown in her wrinkled forehead as she comes over to help his son to stand back. _

He feels sick.

He doesn’t understand anything.

It was so real. It shouldn’t be just a dream, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to actually prove it except for the pain all over his body.

There were no marks, nothing serious even though he had felt the slight torn in his backside. There was no proof, only vivid memories that couldn’t be used as evidence.

It shouldn’t be a fucking dream.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

The velvety baritone snapped him back into reality, and for once Bucky felt his stomach sunk at that voice. 

“Mr. Rogers! Sup man?”

Sam gave the older man an excited high five. Meanwhile, Steve just flashed his usual playful grin before his gaze traveled back to Bucky, he smiled warmly at him.

Yet Bucky didn’t smile back. He found himself avoiding the man’s eyes when he felt his heart rate spiking up. It was as if he was caught red-handed even though he didn’t do anything wrong. Cold sweat started to run down his back and he could feel the piercing headache from the other day coming back at him.

_ He’s gonna throw up. _

“I—I’m gonna go.”

He abruptly stood up, scattering all of his lunch around the white table. Sam just watched him wide-eyed while raising his hand, muttering something like “Dude, what the fuck?” but Bucky couldn’t care less.

“Toilet.”

He paced outside the canteen, leaving Sam calling out his name and Steve looking taken aback. But he couldn’t care,  _ he couldn’t care less. _

He threw up in the bathroom after that.

─

Steve watched as Bucky walked away from the cramped canteen. Sighing heavily as the steel door made a soft thud behind him. He was so excited to see Bucky coming back to school, but now Bucky is avoiding him.

Was it because Bucky failed at his class and now Bucky doesn’t want to talk to him? It sounded childish, but it could happen. Maybe that was it, maybe Bucky just feels sort of pissed because he thought Steve won’t ever give him a grade lower than B?

It took him a while until Steve tore his gaze away from the image of Bucky. Staring back to Sam, Steve realized that he wasn’t the only one confused by Bucky’s change of behavior. 

“Sam, is he okay?”

It took a moment before Sam’s attention fully shifted back to Steve. There’s a profound knot on his forehead, a twisted smile, and obvious desperation across his face. He scratched the back of his head, exhaling a deep sigh as he took a bite of plum from Bucky’s tray. His shoulders were slack, his posture was rigid. He was slouching in his words as well.

“I don’t know,” he began, “you know… he always talks to me over anything but… not this time.” Sam sounded so dejected like that, and his thousand-yard stare gave it away. “I don’t wanna think bad about him, I just… maybe he just needs someone older to talk to?”

Sam looked up from his food, a glint in his brown orbs as he stared right into Steve. Steve doesn’t even need any further explanation from him, and then he found himself smiling at the idea.

_ They just need to talk about it, right? _

—

It was obvious. It should be. It was  _ fucking _ obvious that Bucky was trying to avoid Steve.

And Bucky guessed that Sam had known, but he didn’t ask anything about it. So Bucky was glad, maybe. Maybe he was glad because he wouldn’t know what to say. Maybe he was glad because he was fucking embarrassed. Maybe he was glad because every time he caught Steve in his line of sight, Bucky felt like he wanted to die a little.

And then there comes physics class. There comes Two Dimensional Motion, Centripetal Force and Gravitation, Work and Energy.

_ There comes Steve Rogers. _

Bucky doesn’t even know how he could actually manage to stay alive during the whole class. Whenever he thought that Steve was watching him, in the end, he couldn’t actually confirm it. Steve would ask the person behind Bucky, in front of him, or maybe someone else, but it wouldn’t be Bucky.

So maybe he was glad, he was glad about it. Bucky packed his bag as quickly as possible when he heard the bell rang, carelessly shoving his untouched book and stationery because it was already bad enough for him to actually be in the same room as Steve. He doesn’t think he wants to spend another extra hour with him even when it used to be his dream back then. Back then, before…

_ It’s just a dream, Buck. _

Bucky shook his head, not realizing that Sam had been watching him for the whole time. Sam wasn’t anywhere near ready to leave the class. So he quirked his brows and waited for something. On one hand, Bucky was ecstatic to be able to flee from  _ Steve _ , but on the other hand, he wanted to know what Sam wanted to talk about.

“Can we just talk outside?” Bucky whispered, leaning his face closer so nobody can actually hear what he’s saying. The rest of the class had started to leave from their respective seats and were rushing to go home, but Sam didn’t budge at all.

_ And Steve was still there. _

“Dude, just… just wait a moment, alright? I wanna help you.”

Bucky frowned.

“What do you—I don’t need help?”

“No, maybe not professionally, but I know that face when something is bothering you, and if you don’t wanna tell me, you better at least get that shit outta your chest.”

With that, Sam stood from his seat and patted him on his chest. And Bucky wanted to protest, but then he feels his back hitting something solid.

Solid,  _ alive. _

“See ya, Buck!”

Sam rushed out of the room, waving his hand before shutting the door shut behind him. Bucky didn’t even know when and how he actually finished packing in that kind of speed, because now he found his body freezing in front of  _ Steve Rogers _ and his warm smile.

“Buck, can we talk?”

Bucky felt the color across his cheeks drain when he senses Steve’s finger coiled around his wrist. He wanted to pull away, wanted to yank it and run towards the door, but he can’t. Bucky’s eyes remained fixed to the worn-out smile plastered in Steve’s face. There wasn’t even any anger in his eyes. Only pure concern painted by a frown on his forehead, yet Bucky could only interpret is a threat.

“You’ve been… avoiding me.”

Steve’s voice was soft, too soft for his own good. His eyes flickered away from Bucky’s eyes and into his lips as a sigh blossomed from his chest. And it caused Bucky to gulp. As much as he always dreamt of having Steve’s full attention at him, this time, he wishes he never wished for it.

“Is it because of something that I said?” Steve said, leaning closer to Bucky until he could feel the hot breath on his skin. “Is it because I gave you a  _ C _ ?”

The grip on his wrist never falters away, and Bucky found himself stuck by the word.

_ Is that what Steve thought about this? _

“Buck… I love you, but I gotta stay professional. I can’t just give you an A if you failed,” Steve chimed, his lips curling into a gentle smile.

Bucky feels himself getting out of breath. All his words were stuck in his throat, and every inch of his muscle tensed up.  _ Run _ , his mind begged.  _ Runaway and never come back. _

Steve didn’t notice his distress, or if he did, he didn’t care. Instead, he killed the distance between them by taking a step closer. Their chests were pressing against each other and now Bucky could feel Steve’s own heartbeat.

Steve laced their fingers together and Bucky found his own body moving without his consent. He was too afraid, too shocked. He didn’t even realize what was happening when he felt slightly chapped lips pressed with his own.

“You know I wouldn’t mind giving an extra class for you.”

There was a dry chuckle, a playful expression across Steve’s face. His face was still inches away from Bucky, and then it hit him.

_ It wasn’t a dream. _

Bucky lets a strangled scream and pushed Steve away by the chest. Every step he took feels like something was weighing him down. Bucky stormed towards the door, but just when he thought he could get away from his nightmare, Steve caught his wrist again. Spinning his body and pressing his back to the classroom door until Bucky was forced to look into that face again.

“L—let me go!”

“Bucky, please, I’m sorry. I know you could do better than that, I believe you.”

_ He’s insane. _

“You’re insane!”

Bucky wailed, trashing in Steve’s grip as he desperately tried to get away. It was then when Bucky saw the dejected look in Steve’s eye, the pure agony heavy in his blue irises.

“Get the hell away from me!” Bucky trashed, screamed. The dam in his eyes finally crumbles when he realizes that he wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Bucky…”

“You fucking  _ raped _ me!”

“No, Bucky, no! I would never do that. I only did this because you want to.”

Steve pressed him even further to the door, locking Bucky in his spot by his grip until their chest met. Steve leaned closer and slotted his lips into the soft curve of Bucky’s mouth. Kissing him as if he was starving for him.

“Steve—!” Bucky gasped, but his protests were swallowed when Steve’s tongue delved into his lips. His big palm cradled Bucky’s face gently to the point Bucky almost melted into the touch.  _ Almost. _

“Stop avoiding me…”

Steve’s voice sounded more like a whimper. His own breath is shallow as his pupil-blown eyes stared right into Bucky. Then he latched his hot mouth into Bucky’s neck, nibbling and tasting the soft skin under his tongue. Bucky’s breath hitched as he tried to scramble away, but Steve’s hand, the heavy, calloused fingers, found purchase on Bucky’s sides. He squeezed the delicate skin roughly until Bucky could feel it leaving a mark, before eventually sneaking his hand to grope the barely teenaged curve of Bucky’s ass.

“I miss you so bad.”

Steve moved his free hand to rub the sensitive part of his inner thigh, resulting in a dirty moan from Bucky’s lips that only caused his dick to twitch in excitement. Hurriedly he spun Bucky’s body again, manhandling him so easily as if Bucky was another piece of weightless paper. He pressed his torso into Bucky’s back, his lips latched to the juncture of his neck, and for once Bucky wanted to scream, but his voice came out as a muffled groan when Steve pressed his palm against his open mouth.

“Ssh, sweetheart. I know you’re excited, but you wouldn’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”

Bucky lets a choked out sob slipped from his throat. His own palm was pressed to the cold, steel door as he tried to move away. He squirmed, wailed, but Steve’s grips were solid in his hips, making it remained immobile until Bucky felt his ass pressed against Steve’s bulging erection.

_ Bucky froze. _

He dreamt of this before, how Steve would push him to the door or bend him over the teacher’s desk. How he would kiss him as if Bucky would be the death of him and fuck him into oblivion.

_ But he never imagined it like this. _

Bucky felt his heart sink even further when a hand came towards his fly. He tried to push away again, desperately trying to cast the hand away as he sobbed even louder.

“S—Steve, stop…” he cried out, only to get his mouth covered again by Steve’s palm.

“It’s alright baby, it’s alright.”

Steve pulled Bucky’s jeans until it pools on his ankle, dragging his fingers in the tender skin of Bucky’s thigh before settling on dragging the last piece of clothing that covered his sensitive parts.

Bucky felt the urge to resist coming back again. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffled and strained shout. Steve’s cock felt hot and heavy on his ass, dripping precum down his crack and making a shiver run through his spine.

“Get off me!” Bucky wiggled away, but it didn’t do anything other than making Steve let out a primal growl.

Steve slid his hand between the younger’s thigh, weighing his balls and tightened his hand around it for a moment. Bucky’s eyes bulge in his skull, even his cock is starting to wake up from the touch. But he didn’t enjoy it, he reminded himself, he didn’t.  _ Not anywhere near close. _

He feels dirty, disgusting, and he lets out a high-pitched cry when Steve’s fingers found his dick and stroke it into full hardness.

_ He’s disgusting. _

“So sweet for me Buck, so good.”

Steve’s blissed-out voice made a moan escape from his lips, and he felt disgusting. He feels disgusted to see himself react to the touch. Steve grabbed one of his thighs and spread his legs wider, causing him to let out another choked out sob. Then without any preparation, Steve pushed himself in, burying his angry, leaking cock inside Bucky until he felt like his entrance was torn open. Bucky cried.

“Ssh, it’s okay baby. It’s okay.”

Steve whispered as he kissed Bucky’s ears. Giving him kitten licks before deciding into nibbling it gently. He started at a low pace, one of his hands was holding Bucky’s waist in a hard grip while the other one coming to stroke the neglected dick.

“Please—”

Bucky cried, and Steve shushed him with a kiss to his temple, gradually building up the pace until Bucky moaned at every friction. He wasn’t even sure if it was because of the pain or was it because of how good Steve is filling him up.

_ He’s disgusting. _

He spams in Steve’s grip when Steve finally sets on a brutal force. Every thrust was hard and demanding, aligning perfectly until the head of his cock dragged over his prostate with every push. Steve was breathing heavily in his high. His movement is relentless as he pounded into Bucky with a satisfied groan.

And Bucky moans. Filthy, breathy, and loud. His eyes rolled back as his mouth was open wide, struggling to catch his breath.

_ He’s disgusting. _

“You’re so pretty. So pretty for me, Buck.”

Steve rasped, grazing his jaw along Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky gasped brokenly when Steve’s grips on his cock tightened, running his thumb over the head of his cock. His fingers coated with precum when he pounded into him again. Wanting to catch on his own release, wanting to claim Bucky as  _ his. _

“Steve, Steve, Steve—!”

Bucky screamed like a broken tape when Steve snapped his hip in a hard thrust. The world stutters as his body jerked violently when a course of orgasm rippled through him. Steve exploded inside him by groaning his name, his cock pulsing as he filled Bucky with his seeds.

They were both panting heavily in their high. Bucky swore his legs are about to give up on him, but then Steve pulled him close to his chest, pressing him flush against the broad muscles as he rubbed the soft skin of Bucky’s stomach. His still hard dick was leaking with warm cum into Bucky’s hole, and Bucky cried. He cried, cried, and cried so hard, not bothering to hold his sobs back.

“Oh… baby.”

Steve cupped his face and turned it so he could kiss Bucky again. Their lips tasted like salt and sweat, but it didn't hold Steve from pressing his lips again.

_ “I love you so bad.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm still looking for proofreader who wouldn't mind getting bothered on ungodly hour. Check me out on [tumblr](https://ohthediatribes.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohthediatribes).


End file.
